


The start of something beautiful

by moroo1234



Series: Chid Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitter Allison, Babysitter Scott, Child Stiles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, scott and allison just got married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Allison and Scott Mccall moved to the house next to the Stilinski family was the best day of seven year old Stiles's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	The start of something beautiful

The day Allison and Scott Mccall moved to the house next to the Stilinski family was the best day of seven year old Stiles's life,  
They were a young couple who just got married and wanted to live next to Scott's family,

Scott mccall was the town's vet, he was the nicest person Stiles ever met.  
while Allison became to be Stiles's babysitter,and eventually his full time nanny,  
The day began with Allison or Scott taking him to school, depends on whether Stiles's dad worked a night shift that day or not,  
After school, Scott would pick up Stiles during his lunch break and they would go home and eat together,  
after that Stiles did his homework and played with Allison until his father came to get him,

Today after Allison took him to school, Stiles felt something different, he didn't know what but something was different  
"Class," the teacher said "I want you to welcome our new student, Derek Hale, you can sit next to Stiles"  
Stiles didn't care that Derek sat next to him, he looked nice, something about him made Stiles happy,  
As the bell rang, Stiles noticed that Derek was still sitting in his seat,  
"Why are you alone?" Stiles asked,  
"I don't have any friends" Derek said,  
"I'll be your friend!"  
They played until recess was over and Stiles learned a lot of things about Derek,  
He learned that Derek moved to Beacon Hills with his uncle Peter and older sister Laura after his home was burned,  
he learned that Derek likes Iron man, but he could live with that, he learned that Derek was the most amazing boy he ever met.

"Hey buddy!" Scott said when he came to pick up Stiles,  
"Scottie! Can I invite a friend to come and play with me?" Stiles asked,  
"Derek doesn't have a mother but his uncle said it's ok"  
"Who's Derek?" Scott asked,  
Stiles pointed at the kid who was standing in the corner  
"this is Derek, he's my new best friend, we're gonna get married!"  
"Oh," scott said "Well, then, I don't see why not, Mr and Mr Stilinski, get into the car"  
The drive home wasn't too long, Derek and Stiles talked, well, more like Stiles talked and Derek listened.

"Ally! I brought a new friend!" Scott yelled to his wife,  
"A frie- oh." Allison said when she noticed derek,  
Ally! This is Derek, he's my friend and he's new in my class in we're gonna get married!" Said Stiles,  
"Oh, really?" Allison looked at Scott who was currently trying not to laugh, I mean, come on, it was so cute,  
"Well then, lunch is on the table so you should go and eat" said Allison,  
Scott waited till the kids disappear to tell his wife "should we tell the sheriff that his son found his future husband?"  
"Wha-" allison said "they're just kids"  
"You wanna bet?"  
"Deal."

******************************************************  
"Nah-uh! Captain America is better!" Said Stiles,  
"Stiles," said Derek "you're arguing with a seven year old."  
"Just because he thinks Iron man is better than Captain America!" Said Stiles,  
Derek laughed and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend "you remember when I thought Iron man is better?"  
"And I told you that if you want to jiggy jiggy me you better admit Captain America is better" said Stiles  
"Yeah, it was last month."  
"Uncle Stiles," said the kid "what's jiggy jiggy means?  
"Well, Isaac," said Stiles  
"Stiles no." Derek warned "Scott is gonna kill you"  
"Why am I gonna kill you? Are you teaching my son inappropriate things again?" Scott walked into the room  
"I did no such thing," Stiles protested,  
"Daddy? What's jiggy jiggy?" Isaac asked,

Scott looked at his son, then at Stiles, then he looked at Isaac again and then at Stiles again and said "you were so cute once, what happened?"  
"Hey!" Stiles said,  
"He got older and turned out to be a good looking guy" said Allison,  
"Thanks Ally"  
"No problem, sweetie, now come sit at the table"

After they all sat, everyone took food, it was time to reveal the secret.  
"Hey, umm.. there's something I need to tell you" said Stiles,  
"Something happened?" asked Scott,  
"Umm.. so last week Derek came to my dorm room and surprised me and.." Stiles showed them the ring on his hand,  
"Congratulations! Do you have a date for the wedding?" Asked Allison,  
"Not yet, but Erica already decided she's gonna be a bridesmaid" said Derek,  
"Well, she is your best friend." said Stiles,  
"Did you tell your father?" asked Scott,  
"Yeah," said Stiles "we even went to mom's grave yesterday"  
"Uncle Stiles can I be your bridesmaid too?" Asked Isaac,  
"You can be whatever you want" said Stiles, it made Isaac smile.

Later, after Isaac was already asleep, Stiles and Derek went home two hours ago,  
Scott and Allison were in their bed, watching tv,  
"Hey, Ally?" Said Scott,  
"Yes?" said Allison,  
"You owe me ten bucks."


End file.
